


room for three

by honeymilkhwa



Series: Supernatural SF9: bask in moonlight [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymilkhwa/pseuds/honeymilkhwa
Summary: about a week after dawon is rescued and brought back home, he starts to feel attachment, something he hasn't felt in a very long time. he feels guilty for wanting to insert himself between two of his hyungs so he tries to bury the feeling. it doesn't work.Part of my Supernatural Idol AU! I recommend reading the first story in this series before continuing!





	room for three

It takes Dawon three days after becoming fully awake to realize something isn’t sitting right with him. At first he thinks it might be him not being used to the sudden change of being a werewolf. But when he sees Inseong and Jaeyoon race each other upstairs, giggling the entire way there, Dawon notices it’s not the physical part that’s changed.

Dawon is attached.

It’s kind of embarrassing to admit at first; he doesn’t like to think he’s dependant on anyone, or even a jealous type. But he feels a pain tug at his chest at the hushed whispers coming from upstairs, the shared secrets between two boys who’ve known each other for a long time.

And what is Dawon in all of this? He feels disgusting for even thinking about fitting himself into the equation. It’s silly, even. He’s known them for just a few days (Dawon had been extremely out of it for the first few as he adjusted to the changes), but why does he feel the craving to be back in those arms again?

So lost in his head, Dawon hasn’t quite realized the power of the pack; when he’s lost in his headspace, full of anxiousness, the other wolves can tell. Youngbin notices, coming into the living room from outside. “Geez, Dawonie, you smell terrible.” He says with a frown, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Want me to call Inseong for you?”

“N-no! I’m...not sick or anything.” Dawon tries to laugh it off, to reassure their alpha that he’s really fine. But Youngbin can tell something is up, and he doesn’t relent.

“Dawonie.” Youngbin says with a frown, resting both hands on Dawon’s shoulder, forcing the youngest of the group of four to look him in the eyes. “We’re family now, hm? A pack. We move and think like one.” He exhales deeply. “When you’re not feeling right...we can tell.”

Dawon smiles still. “It’s fine, hyung. I’m really fine!”

Youngbin gives him a good glance over, eyeing him suspiciously. “Inseong!” The alpha yells out, the sound loud enough to carry upstairs. “Jaeyoon!” Immediately there’s a scurrying moment, clumsy and heavy footsteps making their way back downstairs in a rush after their alpha’s call.

Now Dawon really wants to hide away forever.

“What’s up, alpha?” Inseong is first, his soft gray shirt askew on his shoulders. Jaeyoon is not far behind, only wearing one sock, but less disheveled than Inseong. “Something wrong with Dawonie?” He asks, turning his attention to the youngest of the pack, another soft hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. He doesn’t seem to want to listen to me.” Youngbin sighs, squeezing Dawon’s shoulder’s before letting go. “I think he likes you a little bit more than me. Figured the two of you could talk some sense into him.”

“Um, sure.” Inseong says with a frown, looking between the two. “I don’t know what I can do that you can’t, hyung. Unless Dawon is hurt?” He gives the air a sniff. “I don’t smell any pain from Dawonie.”

And as he walks away, Youngbin finally figures out the scent coming off of Dawon. So he stops in his tracks, because he feels the same pain.  _ The longing for a mate. _ “Don’t worry, you’re just the medicine he needs.” And then Youngbin heads outside again, away from the three boys, needing some time alone.

Inseong, still puzzled by the alpha’s request, urges Dawon upstairs into their room. He’s not sure what expertise he needs to give that isn’t medical. Jaeyoon sits on the bed first, patting the spot next to him for Dawon to sit down. “Maybe he’s just not used to us yet.” Jaeyoon says, watching the stiffness in Dawon’s limbs.

“Oh!” Inseong smiles bright, standing at the edge of the bed and leaning over to look at Dawon.

“Oh?” Dawon feels completely embarrassed, his cheeks no doubt as red as tomatoes. “What’s the ‘oh’ for? Do I really smell funny?”

“Hmm…” Jaeyoon frowns. “Not funny...but…” He taps his chin. “I don’t know the right word for it. But...it seems like…”

“Longing.” Inseong says with a smile. He’s bouncing on his feet, cheeks a soft, rosy color. “Dawonie imprinted on us.”

Jaeyoon tilts his head to the side. “Imprinted? Like…?”

Inseong hops on the bed, crossing his legs, in front of the other two boys. “It’s a wolf thing.” He lightly scratches the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been doing a lot of research on the books and notes Hongki-hyung gave us. Imprinting is like...a really strong emotional connection to someone. Like a crush, but 100 times stronger.”

“W-wait, a c-crush?” Dawon asks, trying to ignore the painful tug in his chest, though his voice cracks because deep down he knows Inseong is right. “N-no, I’m not like that...really, I—”

“Dawonie!” Inseong smiles, taking one of the younger boy’s hands in both of his own. “It’s okay!” He giggles a little, squeezing those hands gently and looking Dawon in the eyes. “You were dying in my arms. It’s only natural you’d feel safe with me.”

“Me and Inseong took care of you when Youngbin wasn’t around. Maybe you don’t remember much of it since you were so loopy.” Jaeyoon smiles and reaches up to ruffle Dawon’s hair. “But your heart, the wolf inside you, doesn’t.”

Dawon feels extremely flustered by the affection the older boys give him; his mind screams at him that he doesn’t deserve this. “I was a shitty person.” Dawon finally chokes out, the words forcing themselves out of him. “I b-beat up other people because I liked the way my knuckles turned red and bruised.” He feels his eyes water. “I-I’m not the kind of person who...d-deserves something like...something like the two of you have. T-this…” The word is hard to say aloud. “L-love...it’s not something a fuck-up like me can have.”

“But you do.” Inseong says quietly, taking Dawon’s hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing each knuckle and the skin in between. The scars there are old and long faded, but still seeing them makes his heart squeeze. “It doesn’t matter what you’ve done. We’ll love you no matter what.”

“Our pack is a family. We’re small now...but...I promise you will feel nothing but love from us.” And Jaeyoon leans over, kissing the top of Dawon’s head. “If you want to cry, if you need a hug...we’ll give it to you. Whatever you want.”

“What do you want, Dawonie?” Inseong asks, voice dripping in honey as sweet as his smile. Dawon knows his walls are crumbling, knows it’s being chipped away by his hyungs’ affection. And with the wolf inside him howling for the touches of the older wolves, Dawon slowly feels his resistance slipping away. 

He gives in.

“Hyungs.” His voice is quiet, cracking into a small squeak. “I need...you...both…” He eventually says with a heavy huff of breath in between each word. His heart squeezes even tighter when the older boys scoot closer, wrapping soft warm arms around him.

“We’re here.” Inseong says with a smile, still holding Dawon’s hand as his other hand slips around his shoulders. “We always will be.”

Jaeyoon smiles on the other side of Dawon, his arm slipping around Dawon’s waist, moving his hand in warm, comforting circles. “Do you want to sleep here?”

Dawon makes a sound in his throat, words not working. He’s shaking even in their hold, but his hyungs do everything to help him relax. They squeeze his hands, hold him oh so sweetly...he feels like melting in the mattress. 

“I wasn’t planning on letting you go anyway.” Inseong giggles, giving Dawon’s cheek a small peck. And then he rests his chin on Dawon’s shoulder, sliding his free hand down Dawon’s arm to his other hand. “Dawonie...can we scent you?”

Jaeyoon whimpers at just the thought. “Oh  _ please _ Dawonie...you already smell so good from here.” He presses kisses to Dawon’s cheeks. “Do you want to? Want your hyungs to scent you?”

“O-oh.” Dawon gasps, the scent in the room suddenly very heavy and thick. He can feel how badly his hyungs want him, and it makes his skin flush at just the thought. And the wolf in him  _ definitely _ wants what his hyungs are suggesting. Though Dawon still feels like he’s done nothing to deserve this attention...he wants to be a bit greedy. “P-please…”

And the older boys do not take Dawon’s wishes for granted. He’s gently laid down against pillows that prop Dawon up on a bed that smells like everything he’s ever wanted. 

“Hyung, you want to go first? He might go crazy if we both scent him at the same time.” Jaeyoon suggests, resting his head by Dawon with a sweet smile on his face. “I can tell you’re really hungry for it.”

Inseong’s face turns bright red. “I’m sorry...Dawonie just smells so good.” His adam’s apple bobs with a heavy swallow. Dawon feels a bit nervous, but Jaeyoon is pressed up against his side, holding his hand gently, carding his other hand through soft dark hair. “Can you turn your head?”

Jaeyoon helps Dawon find a comfortable spot for his head. “You can look at me.” He teases, brushing his hair. “You want to change out of those jeans?”

“ _ Yes.” _ Dawon says too quickly for his own liking, embarrassed immediately after the okay spills from his lips. “I mean—”

“Off they go!” Inseong laughs, fiddling with the zipper and button before he’s pulling the offending fabric off of Dawon’s legs and tossing them somewhere in the room. “Trust me...it’s going to get too hot if you leave those on.”

“Inseong-hyung was a tomato when I scented him for the first time.” Jaeyoon whispers like it’s a secret, though Inseong can still hear him quickly. “Tell us if you feel uncomfortable, hm?”

Dawon takes deep breaths, feeling a little exposed (though he figures it’s for his own good). “I have scars…” He blurts out. “I...they’re...not pretty.”

Jaeyoon frowns. “And? You think we won’t love you because you have scars?”

“But—”

“Dawonie.” Inseong’s voice comes from his other ear, but he can’t turn around with Jaeyoon holding him still. “Your desire...the wolf that craves our touch.” He says softly, pressing soft kisses by Dawon’s ear. “It’s not one-sided like you think.”

“Definitely not.” Jaeyoon adds, pressing a kiss to Dawon’s nose. “We knew you were special to us the moment we brought you home.”

“So special.” Inseong hums, and then his kisses move below his ear, trailing down to his neck where his scent is the strongest. Dawon feels his body grow warmer with each passing second. “You smell so nice…” Inseong takes his time, pressing open kisses on Dawon’s tanned skin, savoring each moment. “Do I feel alright, Wonie?”

Dawon can barely think of words that can encapsulate how soft and gooey he feels on the inside. “Hyung…” He whimpers, stretching his neck even farther back to give Inseong all of the room he needed. 

“Oh, he really likes it, hyung.” Jaeyoon swoons, squeezing Dawon’s hand to show he’s there. “Look at him shivering.” He whimpers too. “He’s probably been holding back this whole time, poor baby. I’m sorry we didn’t notice sooner.”

Inseong can’t hold back anymore; he can feel how badly Dawon has been craving the touch of someone else, of a  _ mate. _ His mind goes giddy with the thoughts.  _ “My mates.” _ He nearly purrs before his lips wrap around Dawon’s scent glands and sucks hard.

The sound that leaves Dawon’s lips is pure heaven. His body arches at first contact, whimpering needily.  _ “H-hyung…” _ He cries out, holding the front of Inseong’s shirt down with one hand, squeezing Jaeyoon’s laced fingers with his other. 

“You really smell so good.” Inseong hums, breathing in Dawon like oxygen. It’s so intoxicating he nearly forgets to pull away, admiring the lovely dark mark he’s made. “Don’t worry, you can have me soon.” He says with a smile before kissing and sucking on his neck, letting Dawon’s sweet scent wash over him. 

Jaeyoon watches with bated breath, salivating over Dawon’s sweet whimpers. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He giggles a bit as Dawon tries to voice his joy. “I think I was more of a mess than you are. Inseong-hyung really knows how to treat us, hmm?”

Dawon is then very thankful that his hyungs suggested the jeans come off; he’s starting to wonder if being shirtless out be a good idea too, scars and embarrassing tattoos be damned. His body grows so warm as Inseong marks up his neck and makes sure their scents tangle and become one. Inseong, his precious hyung who saved him from a pitiable death, wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

The thought alone is all the pleasure Dawon needs.

“Hyung, let me…” Jaeyoon whines, untangling his fingers from Dawon and gently pushing on Inseong’s shoulders. “You’re having too much fun.”

Inseong pulls away from a frown, wiping at the drool on his lips. “Mmm…” He pouts, looking at his handiwork, and sighs. “Fine.” But then he smiles. “I get to cuddle with Dawonie then!” He gently holds Dawon’s jaw, gently turning him to the other side. He whimpers at the state of the younger boy. “Ooh, Wonie, are you okay?”

“Mhm…” Dawon’s cheeks are so red, his eyes watery, but he gives a soft smile. “Hyung...felt really nice.”

“Oh, good. That’s a good sign.” Inseong giggles, taking Dawon’s free hand now and lacing their fingers. “Sometimes...I’ve read that if wolves scent each other...and it’s unpleasant...it means they’re not the right match.”

“O-oh.” Dawon huffs, letting out a small whine when Jaeyoon trails a warm hand under his shirt and up his chest, resting right below his collarbone. With his head turned, he can only give a soft look to Inseong. 

Inseong laughs. “Jaeyoon is really sweet. He wants you to feel at ease.” He gives Dawon a kiss of his own, light and sweet. He pulls away quickly though, watching Dawon’s reaction. “Was that okay?”

Dawon nods, biting his lip between his teeth. Inseong kisses him again, lips lingering just a little longer before pulling away. “You really taste so sweet.”

“Don’t kiss him anymore.” Jaeyoon huffs. “I want to hear his cute little sounds.” He nuzzles Dawon’s neck, taking his time with Dawon. He inhales softly, slowly getting used to Dawon’s scent, his reactions, the sounds spilling from his lips. “We have plenty of time to kiss him later.”

Inseong whimpers like a hurt puppy. “I’ll be patient.” 

“Tell me if it becomes overwhelming, Dawonie.” Jaeyoon hums, planting soft kisses along his neck and over his scent gland, trying to stifle his groans at how sweet Dawon smells. “O-oh, hyung...you weren’t kidding.”

“Dawonie is sweet, isn’t he?” Inseong cooes, nuzzling their foreheads together. “You really don’t know how wonderful you are for us, do you?” He asks Dawon, who just looks up at him doe-eyed. It’s a different side to the younger boy, not the hard front he usually has up. Dawon is vulnerable here, succumbing to the love of his hyungs. It makes Inseong’s heart melt.

A louder whimper tumbles from Dawon’s lips when Jaeyoon starts sucking on his sensitive gland, mouth falling open. Jaeyoon rubs softly against his bare chest, another source of delicate warmth. Jaeyoon is silently telling him that everything’s okay, that he’s safe in their arms. Where Inseong had been impatient and exhilarating, Jaeyoon is cautious with his movements, taking pause to kiss sweetly over his dark marks before picking another spot that makes Dawon swoon.

And finally Dawon gets to bury his nose into Jaeyoon, inhaling like Jaeyoon is sweet, sweet oxygen. To not only have Jaeyoon’s, but Inseong’s scent on him too? He can’t help the low moan that leaves his lips, eyes rolling back as his hyungs’ fill his senses. 

“Dawonie’s first scenting!” Inseong giggles, cuddling one side of Dawon tightly. “He did much better than you, Yoonie.”

“It was a lot with you...I can’t imagine taking you both on so aggressively like this.” Jaeyoon peeks up at Dawon. “Are you okay? Ready for a long nap?”

Dawon finally,  _ finally, _ finds the words to speak. He’s slowly coming down from the high, nothing but his hyungs’ on his mine. “Fuck, can we please do that again sometime?”

It makes the two older boys break into laughter. 

“Ahaha, Wonie...you’re ours now.” Inseong smiles and peppers kisses on Dawon’s cheek. “You can scent us whenever you need it.”

Jaeyoon wraps his legs around one of Dawon’s, intent on not letting go until morning. “As long as you pay me in kisses.”

“Done.” Dawon says, embarrassed again by how quickly he responds. “Oh fuck, why am I so honest with you two? What happened to my self-control?” 

Inseong laughs again. “When you’re high on your mate’s scent, I guess anything goes.” He nuzzles into Dawon’s neck again, eyelids fluttering closed. “Ah...mate.” He giggles at the word. “It kinda feels surreal. My wolf is  _ very _ happy that I lucked out with two.”

Dawon hums. “Is it common? For wolves to have more than one?”

“I don’t know. I’d have to ask Hongki hyung. He would know about that kind of thing.” Inseong hums too. “But...I can tell this feels right.”

“Three of us.” Jaeyoon singsongs, his voice quieter and dripping with sleep. “Don’t leave us.”

“I-I won’t.” Dawon says, feeling a bit proud of himself. “I...don’t want that.”

“Yay, Dawon’s being honest with us!” Inseong giggles as he watches the other two boys slowly dirft off. “Youngbin will be happy the house doesn’t reek of awkward tension anymore.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought! what other scenarios in this au would you like to see?


End file.
